Finding the Fletching Fairy: Dance Practice
An invitation Shortly after All Hallows, five lucky apprentices were invited to attend dancing practice with Lady Fang. Lady Fang had heard of their quest to save Nicole, the Girl in the Cellar. She thought that the story was very romantic and so she was happy to help them. Assisted by the Master of Revels, she will teach them a specific dance to entertain the Fairies. If they are good enough, a Fairy might come and magically help Nicole to fletch all the arrows. Dance practice took place every day. Aaron and Kim both showed early promise. Some masters were more accepting of this than others. The Mistress of Weaving was, of course, delighted to see this favour bestowed Kim. Mistress Twonky and the Master of the Hunt reorganised Aaron and Lucky's duties so that they would be as presentable as possible when they went to practice each day. The Weapon Smith didn't really seem to react at all. The Master of the Stables made Wiggan's life hell. Some of the apprentices were keen enough to organise extra dance practice. Nicole was thrilled with the idea and was happy to leave off fletching when Aaron came to visit so that she could practice dancing with him. Father Michael was very pleased to tell Kim about how dancing could be divine, in the service of the Christian Church. Gwenelle was shy, but pleased when Wiggan asked her to help him learn to dance. Unfortunately, this meant that Wiggan was working far too hard. One day he fell asleep and missed dance practice with Lady Fang. The Master of the Stables beat him soundly and forbade him to see Gwenelle again. An amor As Kim danced with the Master of Revels, she was overcome by her feelings. She became fascinated by him and started to follow him, to seek time with him. In doing so, she discovered that, while the Master of Revels and Lady Fang are very good friends, they are not lovers. The Master of Revels is friendly with everybody, but has no lover. A fitting Lady Fang showed how keen she was by arranging for new costumes for all of the apprentices. Each apprentice selected an animal that they felt would act as their totem: * Aaron: Stag. * Daisy: Squirrel. * Gareth: Lion. * Kim: Minx. * Lucky: Wolf. * Wiggan: Unicorn. A request During one of their discussions about the power of liturgical dance, Father Michael asked Kim if she could weave a hanging for the Church. At the Apprenticeship test, Anne had presented a weaving that showed all the holy Christian sites in the kingdom. Father Michael had been proud to hang it prominently in the church. However, he thought that it needed a companion piece to balance the overall effect. Kim decided that she could create something much better. A pregnancy As the dance practice progressed, it became apparent that Lady Fang was pregnant. She gained a new energy and seemed to glow, which made her even more beautiful than ever. Occasionally she missed practice sessions because she was lying in. Shortly afterwards, Weasel approached Lucky and asked him if he wanted to place a wager on whether the baby would be a boy or a girl. Lucky discussed it with the others, but didn't make a bet. A plan The Weaponsmith was keen to begin work on the blade that Lady Fang had commissioned from him. To make it, he would need some very special ingredients. In the future, he plans to travel to the Giant Mountains to ask them for ore. He asked Gareth to organise the trip. Gareth suggested that it would be better to make the trip once the worst of winter had passed. The Weaponsmith agreed, even though he doesn't seem to notice the cold. An unexpected visit In the depths of Winter, when the whole castle was snowed in, Wiggan, Gareth and Lucky heard some faint music. It was strangely familiar and it was coming from the front gate of the Castle. It was Wiggan's father who had struggled through the Winter weather to come to Dragon Fang, carrying his favourite goat, Gertie. He collapsed in the courtyard, whispering something about ancesteral rights and wanting an audience with Lord Fang. Wiggan carried his Da and Gertie into the great hall while Lucky ran off to find the Castellan and then Lord Fang. He was fast enough to beat Fox to Lord Fang's tower and ask him to come down. As Wiggan and Kim warmed Old Mog Wiggan up, they discovered that he was carrying an old shield on his back, with a unicorn device embossed on it. Although almost dead from cold, Old Mog Wiggan would not let go of Gertie or the shield. When he arrived, Lord Fang listened politely to Old Mog Wiggan's request. "Please cure my goat", rasped the crofter. Lord Fang motioned for Wiggan to bring the goat to his chambers. As he was about to leave, he took in the scene around him in the great hall. The apprentices were there, dressed in their new dancing outfits. The Master of Revels was about to give the musicians the command to begin. Lady Fang was ready to begin her instructions. :"What is going on here?" he asked Aaron. When Aaron confessed that they were learning to dance to please the Fairies, he turned on his wife. :"Are you insane?" he shouted. "Do you understand the danger that this involves? In your condition! What if your family hears of it?" He stormed out, followed by Wiggan with Gertie and Aaron trying to apologise. His wife fled, crying. Kim turned to the Master of Revels, who looked completely shocked. She said, "At times like these it is good to have a friend to talk to". The Master of Revels looked hopeful, kissed her lightly, thanked her and ran out after Lady Fang. Category:Session records